Peachy Keen
by CherryNakos
Summary: Samantha (Squirrelflight) believes she is madly in love with her boyfriend Brendan (Brambleclaw). Things are great between them and she thinks he's the one. Will super bad boy Aaron's (Ashfur) carefree lifestyle and risque behavior get the best of her? /Rated T for now but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna end up changing the rating later/ -They're humans so um yeah don't even ask aha-
1. Chapter 1

My vision was blurred. My mouth felt dry and still tasted of the substance I couldn't get enough of. I slowly made my way up the steps of her apartment complex, trying my best to look sober. I held onto the railing as if my life depended on it and pulled myself up. I planted my feet on the concrete ground, which still resembled water at this moment. _Why do I do this to myself…?_

I walked forward and began examining the apartment numbers of each green door labeled with a lightning bolt. _128... 129... 130._ I knocked on her door almost automatically and silently prayed that she was home. _Samantha please…_ I messed with my dark gray hair as she slowly opened the door. She sighed, as if knowing the exact reason of me being here.

"You've done it again, haven't you, Aaron?" She gently placed her hand on my face and made me look at her. Her form was unchanged compared to the morphing and breathing objects that surrounded her. She squinted a bit and examined my dilated pupils. She shook her head and led me inside, quietly shutting the door behind her. She held and supported me, making sure I wouldn't fall forward or backward. "You're shaking…"

"I really fucked up this time…" I said quietly. "I took way too much..." She sat me on a black couch and caressed my face. The sensation of her soft hands calmed me; her eyes looked so gorgeous right now.

"Any amount of that shit is too much you dunderhead…" She placed both hands on my shoulders. "How many did you take this time?" She was annoyed; I could hear it in her voice.

"I took three." I said hesitantly. She let out an annoyed huff, and went into the kitchen area. I saw that she was getting me a glass of water and some crackers just like she always did when I was in these… situations. I couldn't help but admire her from afar. Her body and physique stood out from everything surrounding her. Why was she so damn perfect? Her wavy, fluffy ginger hair was 'styled' in a messy bun. She wore a black sweatshirt and skimpy shorts which covered as much as underwear would.

She walked over with a plate of crackers with peanut butter in one hand, and a glass of water in the other. She set them on the table. "Eat…" She bent down and touched my hair a bit. Her face was so close to mine… I had the urge to kiss her deeply right at that moment. I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. I knew exactly what I was doing; I knew exactly what I wanted. Despite not being sober at this moment, I still craved her more than anything. Her face reddened and she bit her lip.

"Aaron we can't… We can't do this…" She gently moved my arm back to my side. "You need to sober up. Please eat." Her voice sounded soft and sweet. Just like her aroma, her essence… We parted slowly; she turned, and made her way to the bathroom near the front of the cozy apartment. I couldn't help but to stare at her rear as she walked away. I knew I was in love with her.

I longed for her to be mine. I just know we'd be perfect if she didn't love him… I could make her happier than she'd ever be. I deeply wished that Brendon would get out of the picture, so I could have her all to myself.

I began to eat the snack she prepared for me. I felt ravenous at this point. The current time was a mystery to me. However, I knew it was dark outside. She returned as I gulped down the final bit of water to wash down the last of the food.

"Do you feel better?" She asked leaning down, holding my hand. Her hair was down now, and she wore fuzzy black pajama pants and a tank top.

"Yeah, I'm great…" I twirled a finger around one of her ginger locks. She let out a tiny giggle and ran her finger gently across my lip. I began to lean in to kiss her, I couldn't help myself. Instead, she showed me her finger and laughed.

"You had some peanut butter right there." She said while sensually licking it off. My God she was a tease. I sighed and wrapped both my hands around her tiny waist.

"You're so cute…" I told her, sliding my hand between her skin and the elastic of her pants. She didn't stop me. She smiled, turned around, and sat on my lap. I crept my hands up her shirt and fondled her. I gently kissed her back and shoulders. She moaned as I began biting her neck. My pants tightened. She got up and pushed me away, as if she came to a realization that I was attempting to have my way with her.

"Like I said earlier… We fucking can't do this…" Her voice is sharp, yet calm as she shifted on the black couch. She seemed to be uneasy or uncomfortable. She sighed. "As if you give a damn what's going on… You're too fucked up right now to even care." I reach out and gently grab her arm, not too rough but, firm enough to get her attention.

"No." I pull her towards me and wrap my tattooed arms around her waist. She huffs in defeat and lays her head on my shoulder.

"You play with my emotions too much." She mumbles.

"No, you just can't deny that you want me." I play with her sweet smelling hair again. She gives me a playful, but painful, whack on the head.

"You creep... Get away from me." She growled trying to squirm away from my grasp. I hold tighter and begin tickling her sides. She squeals and falls onto her back. I couldn't help but look her body up and down as I towered over her. She raised eyebrow and covered her cleavage with her arms. "Don't stare, weirdo. You seem sober enough so maybe you should leave." She says as she begins to get up.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart sank. Did she really want me gone? I shook my head and scooted closer to her, longing to feel the sensation of her touch.

"Why can't I stay with you tonight?" I cooed placing both my hands on her hips. I loved how easily I could wrap my arms around her petite frame. She sighed and leaned up against me.

"Stay? Like, stay the night?" She asked in disbelief. I held her tighter on my body.

"Please…" I whisper in her ear, her body became less tense and relaxed.

"I…" She was interrupted by me gently pressing my lips against her shoulder. A tiny moan escaped her mouth. She began talking in a quiet voice. "You know I have a boyfriend…" She says those words slowly.

"Yeah…" I sigh and feel a pang of jealousy. "I love you though…" I couldn't help myself. I couldn't deny or hide the fact that I was madly in love with her. I had already told her this before when she practically friend zoned me. She shook her head frantically.

"You don't love me." She crossed her arms. I nibbled her ear playfully.

"I do love you, Samantha." I reassured her. "I really want to stay with you tonight." I repeated. She giggled.

"You said my full name, yuck." She joked. "I guess you can stay over… What the hell is the harm in it?" I smiled big and hugged her tight. She snuggles up against me, laying her head on my chest. She escaped my embrace and managed to get up. She immediately straddles me at my waist and wraps her tiny arms around my neck.

I'm dumbfounded by her sudden display of affection towards me, after stating that she was in a relationship at least. She has an innocent smile on her face as we sat together on the couch, our faces nose to nose. Her hand slowly slid down to my chest. _Shit is she really doing this to me… now? _"Sam… what…" I ask wondering what she'll do next.

"I like tattoos… Sorry…" She blushed, as she ran her hands over my tattooed chest and arms.

I chuckle and bring my hand up to gently caress her face. She smiled bigger and placed her hands on my shoulders. I wished for simple scenarios like these with her. Before I realized what I was doing, my face was nearing hers. My hunger for her overpowered me and our lips lightly touched. I could feel her body tense up as she attempted to break away from me. I didn't allow it. I kissed her harder and pulled her body closer to mine. After a few seconds she gave in. She gently kissed me back as her fingers lightly tugged my matted hair. My hands crept under her shirt and up her back. I held her tight against me, causing my nails to lightly dig into the skin of her lower back.

"Aaron…" She moaned my name into my mouth, giving me an opportunity to roll my tongue into hers. She moved her body against me once, causing me to let out a small breath. She noticed this and slowly rocked her body back and forth against my length as she kissed me passionately. I scratched her back harder and she moaned once more, obviously liking the pain.

"I want you." I whispered in her ear when I broke free from the kiss. I begin to lift her shirt up, but she stops me.

"This is wrong." She says, with no emotion in her voice. I sigh and look up at her.

"I'm sorry…" I say. She hunches her shoulders and shakes her head, arising to get off my lap.

She sits on the couch on the opposite side of me and sighs.

"When do you want to go to sleep?" She asks in a flat tone. Ouch.

"Umm… Whenever, I guess." I reply feeling a bit bummed out that I couldn't kiss and touch her more. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

I brace myself before saying these words. "Why can't I be with you instead of Brendan?" I take a deep breath, awaiting her reply. There is a pause, a moment of silence. I look to my left to see her head down. I notice a tear rolling down her face. I made her cry… fucking stupid me…

"I love Brendan." She cries with a shaky voice. "I love him and I can't believe I just let this happen…" She sobbed a few times. I have mixed emotions right now. Jealousy of Brendan being able to be with her, and guilt and remorse for making her cry like this.

"Sam, I'm really sorry for this, I-" She interrupts me by placing a finger over my mouth.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." She sighs. "Let's just go to bed." She says holding out her hand to help me off the couch. Whoa. I immediately feel wobbly when she pulls me up to stand, showing that the drugs haven't completely worn off just yet.

We arrived in her bedroom which to my surprise, was painted a dark gray color. I expected her room to be bright and vibrant to match her lively personality. First I noticed a bed with a black comforter set pressed against the wall. Her dresser as well as her desk were all a dark black color. Maybe she'd share her bed with me? I felt the room get hotter as I imagined her body pressed up against mine in the dark…

"I- I can sleep here..?" I ask feeling a bit uncertain after what occurred between us. She nodded.

"Yeah you can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor." Her tone was flat and emotionless.

I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards me allowing our bodies to press up against each other. I noticed her biting her lip as her eyes met mine. She gazed up at me with a pleading look. Does she want me? I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Can't we sleep in the same bed? I won't try anything I promise…" I reassured her.

"Okay…" She said quietly. We immediately got into bed and we were under the covers together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter... I was wondering if I should change the rating.. The next chapter gets really risque but this chapter isn't too bad right? Review please xoxoxo<strong>


End file.
